


Vampires In Texas

by babyflavoredblood



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Idiots in Love, Luc/Niles, M/M, POV First Person, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyflavoredblood/pseuds/babyflavoredblood
Summary: Luc is bad at being a vampire. Niles helps him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Vampires In Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, does anyone else even read original works on here? Let me know if you do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Currently in the process of writing this, there will be more.

I was laying on the bed in our hotel room, tearing out the pages from the gideon bible that said shitty things. I was waiting for him, hoping he'd finally found someone so we can get the hell out of this shitty town.  
The door beeped and he walked in. I sat up in bed to get a better look at him. He looked terrible. He stumbled his way to the bed and sat down facing away from me.

I sighed

“You're drunk.”

He didn't react, just brushed his long black hair behind his ear.

“Poisoning yourself isn't going to help anything, you know?”

He fell back onto the bed, settled on staring at the ceiling.

“I already threw up twice.”

I rolled my eyes, running my fingers through his hair. 

“You need blood, not booze.”

“If it was only that simple.”

“It can be.”

I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and not breaking eye contact as I pulled my hair to one side, exposing my neck.

“No! Niles, stop!” his hands squeezed into my sides to emphasize his point.

I rolled my eyes once again.

“Why don't you just kill me already? It'd be so easy. No one would miss me. No guilt, no regret-"

He cut me off by grabbing me and flipping us both over. His strong arms pinned me down to the mattress. He was weak, considering he hadn't fed in a month, but he was still far stronger than I was, even at his weakest.

“You know I couldn't," he said timidly, almost a whisper.

He was ashamed. He always had been. His kind was supposed to be strong and independent, and emotion was only a weakness. He was more human than any person I'd ever met. He was flawed.

“I know.”

He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact, and flipped back over so he was laying beside me.

I studied him for a moment, and snuggled up next to him in attempt to break the negative thoughts I knew were running through his head. He wrapped an arm around my back.

“It's okay, Luc. I don't want to die, anyway."

He laughed, “You and you alone, Sunshine.”

“’Sunshine’...ironic.”

He's the one that rolled his eyes that time.

“You know that myth isn't true, you asshole.” 

But he still smiled as he said it. And I knew he'd be okay.

...

“What about him?”

I took a sip of my coffee and twitched my head in the direction of a man sitting across the restaurant. He wore a button-up and nice black slacks, middle-aged, thinning hair, an apparent disinterest in life plastered on his face.

“No,” Luc replied without even looking.

“You didn't even look.”

He sighed as he pretended to read the menu.

“You should eat that, it looks good.”

He pointed at a photograph of a bad excuse for blueberry crepes.

“You should eat him, he looks good.”

Luc glared at me, then flipped the page.

We were at a Denny’s or something. Everything about the place gave off a redneck scumbag feel. Half the people in there were wearing cowboy boots.

“What the fuck are we doing _still_ in Texas?” I asked.

“Texas is big.”

“But we haven't left this town in almost a week. If you haven't found someone to-” I set my mug down and leaned in closer, lowering my voice. 

“If you haven't found someone to kill here yet, what makes you think you're ever going to? There's probably only ten residents within a five mile radius of us.”

Luc sighed.

“I don't know...I just have a _feeling_.” 

I stared at him for a moment, and sat back in the booth.

“What kind of ’feeling’?”

He shrugged quickly, pushing his menu to the side and staring at the table.

“About this place...I think...”

I took another sip of coffee, half-expecting where this was going.

“I think... _he's_ here.”

I took a long breath.

“Why the fuck would he be in Bumfuck, Texas?”

I received a few nasty glances from other customers, having spoken too loud.

Luc chewed on his lip.

“I don't know. I can just feel it, can feel _him_ ”

“Fuck-” I corrected my volume, being mindful of the nonexistent children I was in the presence of.

“Fuck _him_ , Luc. What good did he ever bring to you? We're not doing this to find him.”

Luc nodded, and took a sip of water.

...

He came back to our hotel room that night with a mouth that tasted like iron and a dick that pressed persuasively against my ass as he climbed into bed.

“So, we'll leave in the morning, then,” 

Luc nodded in response despite it not being a question.

...

I'd resorted to making blackout poetry with the gideon bible I stole to pass the time. It was bright outside, not a cloud in the sky as we moved along an old desert road. No cars had passed us in hours.

Luc was visibly moping, sad about killing last night and leaving the town he had a _feeling_ about.

“What would you even say to him if you saw him?” I asked, glancing at him from the side of my eye, “Hey, remember me? The guy you turned so we could spend eternity together but you abandoned like a month afterwards? How do you know he's even still alive?”

“Niles, he's a vampire.”

“Vampires can die.”

“Not really.”

“You're telling me if I chopped your head off, you wouldn't die?”

“You couldn't chop my head off. Our bodies don't lacerate.”

“What if I used a silver knife?” 

He rolled his eyes, and ignored the question.

“He's still alive, Niles, I can _feel_ it.”

“Okay, so what? The douche is alive, and he's close. Good for him, I hope he's enjoying the beautiful desert landscape.”

“I just want to know why.”

“Why do you still care so fucking much?”

“Because he made me, Niles. You’ll never know what that’s like. It’s the most intimate thing you can experience.”

“Maybe I want to know.”

He frowned, avoiding eye contact, “What do you mean?”

“Maybe if you did it to me, you’d forget about him.”

“You don’t want this, Niles. I regret making that decision and I’m not going to let you make that mistake too.”

“You don’t know what I want.” I turned back to my bible, marking out a line of text.

“I don’t care what you think you want, Niles. I’m not ruining you like he ruined me.”

I ignored him and climbed to the back of the van to take a nap.

...

“Hey, wake up.”

I woke with a startle. Luc was standing outside of the open doorway of the van. It was dark. I rubbed my eyes. “How long was I asleep?”

“A while. I got you your favorite.”

Luc was holding a large basket of fried cheese curds. He must’ve stopped at a gas station.

I sat up and took the food from him wordlessly. 

Luc climbed in and sat next to me. “I’m sorry, Niles.”

I shrugged, biting into a cheese curd and not looking at him. He leaned in and placed his lips to my neck, sucking lightly on my skin before peppering kisses over the mark. “You’re still mine. You don’t need to be like me to prove that,” he whispered into my hair. I’m sure he could see the blush that creeped across my face. His vision was much better in darkness than any normal person. His nails grazed across my throat and up to my chin. I sat the cheese curds down. He turned my face towards him with his hand, staring into my eyes.

“You’re beautiful. You’re pure. That’s why I was drawn to you. That’s why I couldn’t bring myself to kill you the first time and I promise you I wouldn’t be able to go through with it even if I wanted to. I’m not strong enough.”

“You’re strong. Your empathy is what makes you strong.”

A tear had begun to roll down his cheek, thick and black. “No. My kind isn’t supposed to feel that emotion. I’m weak. I’m a disgrace. And that’s why he left me.” He sobbed, whimpering and burying his face in my shoulder. I hugged him. His tears stained my shirt.

He fucked me hard and deep in the back seat of my Volkswagen van that night.

After both of us had come, his hand bracing the nape of my neck, our faces close, sharing air, he whispered into my lips so quietly I could barely hear it. “I love you,” he said.

I blinked at him, surprised. This wasn’t anything close to a formal relationship. We’d never laid out terms. We hadn’t promised anything to each other. We just existed together out of necessity. Love wasn’t in the plan. Luc knew that. He knew it would only complicate things. He knew that from experience. But there he was, panting and handing me his heart when I hadn’t even asked for it.

I ran my fingers languidly through his hair, pushing him away slightly so I could take a proper look at him. 

I loved him

I did

It was painfully obvious 

...

**One Month Previous**

We were hanging out at the local 24 hour diner. One of the ones that use the 50’s aesthetic with too much neon lights and metallic. My friends and I had just left _The Visage_ , a somewhat cheesy goth club where we were regulars. It was like every other Friday night. The diner was sparse, only a few tables being occupied. We sat at our usual booth and ate our greasy burgers and milkshakes.

Until he walked in. None of my friends seemed to notice him. They continued babbling about gossip they’d seen on Twitter or the like. He looked like he’d been through shit. His skin was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, his lips chapped. But he was beautiful. Absolutely the most gorgeous man I’d ever seen. He was dressed as if he’d come from _The Visage_ as well; combat boots and a long black velvet trench coat. But I’d never seen him there before. He looked at me, our eyes connecting. My heart started beating fast. He turned around and left, back out the door before a waitress even saw him. I stood, drawn to him, unable to let him go. If my friends asked what I was doing, I wasn’t sure, I couldn’t hear them. They weren’t there. I followed him, out the door from where he came and left. Once outside, I didn’t see him. I looked around, he wasn’t there. And then I felt arms grab me from behind, a cold hand on my mouth as I was pulled around the corner of the building and pinned up against the wall with one hand to my chest. 

“You made a mistake following me.”

I only gasped for air, unable to speak.

“You were never here. You stayed home and didn’t go out with your friends tonight because you weren’t feeling well. No one saw you, no one will miss you. You don’t have to worry about them missing you, they never...liked you, anyway.” He twitched awkwardly, taking a deep breath, breathing heavily. 

I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I wasn’t scared. His hand moved to my throat, a gentle squeeze. I closed my eyes and waited.

waited

waited

waited

sobbing 

I opened my eyes and saw him there, his head down, his hair covering his face. His hand left my throat, dropped to my chest and layed there limply.

“I can’t.” He spoke, soft.

I reached up and touched his arm. He jumped slightly, not expecting to be consoled. 

He looked up at me. His cheeks were stained with something dark and unnatural-looking. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. As if I’d be disappointed in him for sparing me. “I fucked it up. I fucked everything up,”.

“No, it’s okay. Look, I’ll go back in the diner, I won’t tell anyone about this. It’ll be okay.”

He shook his head, a drop of the tar coming from his eyes falling and landing on the concrete. “You can’t. I already altered their memories I can’t redo it. I made them hate you.”

“What are you?” I asked, as I watched the black liquid run down his face, fascinated. He wasn’t human. I’d gone my entire life like everyone else, knowing the supernatural was just a bunch of scary stories. But just by looking at him, I knew.

“A disgrace.”

So I kissed him. Not the most reasonable thing to do in the moment, but he was enthralling and even though he tried to kill me that night, I wanted him inside me. He responded by licking into my mouth and pressing me back against the wall, this time with far less threatening intentions. 

“Why are you so pretty?” I asked between kisses, out of breath.

“S’posed to help me hunt. Attract... _prey_.”

“Vampire.” I surmised.

He nodded, “Kind of. That’s a human word for it, at least. Why aren’t you afraid of me? They usually drop the admiration once they realize what I am.”

“Because you’re not going to hurt me. You can’t. You were just crying about it. What’s your name?”

He stared at his shoes for a moment before looking up and giving me a half-smile, “Luc.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Niles. Do you want some help finding dinner tonight, Luc?”

...

“Are you sure about this guy? He really did what you said he did? This isn’t a trick to get me to eat?”

“Why would I trick you into eating? I’m not your mother.”

He stared at me for an awkward second, a bit confused.

“Uh, anyway, yes...he’s a piece of shit, saw it myself, when I was a kid. No one ever believed me.”

Luc turned to the house, studying it. A single lamp was on in the living room. He’d probably fallen asleep reading in his favorite recliner, as he always did.

By the time I looked back at the man beside me, he was no longer there. The passenger door was open, along with the door to the house, and the light shut off. 

I heard no screams, I heard nothing, I saw nothing. In the matter of a second, Luc’s dark figure exited the doorway, shutting it behind him and leisurely making his way back to my van. Without missing a beat, he lunged forward and connected his lips to mine, an awkward position in the front seat of a van but he seemed’t to care. I tasted the blood in his mouth, and felt it smear across my face as he kissed me. Our lips parted, and his head found it’s way to my neck, nestling there as he made a strangled noise. I thought he was about to cry again, until he stopped fighting it and let out a gleeful laugh. His tongue traced up my throat, and began licking off the blood that had transferred to my face, smiling the whole way through. His eyes were half-lidded, his breath heavy on my lips. He was high out of his mind. And even in the darkness I could tell he was revitalized, more beautiful than before, which seemed utterly impossible. But here he was, smiling at me, and giggling after murdering my uncle in his home. Impossible.

“Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?” 

He laughed at his own joke, and swiped his tumb acrosss his chin, collecting a drip of blood that sat there and making a show of sucking it into his mouth.

“Are you like this every time you ’eat’?” I asked him, smiling back at him, amused by his state.

He nodded, breathing a soft “yes” onto my lips before sticking his tongue back into my mouth and moaning deeply. 

I parted our lips for a moment to ask, “Do you want to move to the back?”


End file.
